CSI: Daddy Issues
by ICrzy
Summary: A blast from the past come to Nick Stokes, this sudden appearance brings some issues to this CSI. He must solve his usual crimes and also figure out why this person from his past has returned.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI! I only own the characters Wesley Nelson, Lisa Nelson, and other minor characters I add! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Wait stop!" Shouted a police officer.

Running after their subject, the officers chased the figure through the allies. The person being chased sprinted through the alley at such a quick speed, and every few seconds the person would glance back in order to see how close the officers were. Knocking down trash cans in order to slow them down, yet the person was stopped when a police car pulled in front of him. Behind him more officers caught up.

"Hands above your head!" Shouted one.

Turning to face them was a face of a sixteen year old boy, he had long shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked terrified, and a bit confused.

"I didn't do anything!" The boy shouted.

"No- no! Stop!" Shouted a women running in the direction of the police officers.

"It's alright, ma'am. He is not going to cause anymore trouble." Said an officer.

"He didn't murder Brandon, he's been home all night with me." The women said.

The officers turn to the women, she looked similar to the boy standing before them. She looked to be his mother, looking to be the age of forty-three. She ran over, pushing the police officers aside to get to her son.

"Russel, this kid is our suspect. We have to bring him in." Said a CSI.

Russel, the leader of this, looked at his partner and then to the women. Russel told the officers to stand down as he walked over to the two, the boy looked actually afraid since the first time they met.

"So, where were you two tonight?" Russel asked.

"I was taking Wes home from his tutor, you can call Matthew. He will say the same thing." Wes' mother said.

Wes looked at his mom and then noticed Russel staring at his face, he had a busted lip, a bruise on his cheek and a faint black eye forming on his right eye. Wes moved his head in order for his long shaggy hair to hide it.

"Get into a fight, Wesley?" Russel asked.

"No- I ran into a doorknob." Wes said.

Russel nods, "Lisa we need to question your son. We promise we won't arrest him unless we find something against him." Russel said.

Lisa nods, "Find."

**-CSI-**

A couple of days earlier. Nick Stokes exited his car at his work and saw a familiar face from his past. Standing there was a women in her mid forty's, she had long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore sweat pants with a pull over.

"Lisa?" Nick asked.

Lisa looked up seeing Nick, "Nick- wow it's been a while."

Nick nods, "Yeah I thought you were in Washington with um- what's his name?"

"Thomas." Lisa said.

Nick nods with a smile, "Thomas. Right."

"I got a divorce with him." Lisa said.

Nick looks at her, "You look different."

"Well that's because I am coming here on my day off." Lisa said.

Nick looked worried, "Is everything alright?"

Lisa sighs, "It's Wesley."

"What about the kid?" Nick asked.

Lisa rubbed her hands through her hair, "He found out Thomas isn't really his father."

Nick looked shocked, "What?"

Lisa nods, "After the divorce I- I drown myself in vodka. I said some things- and it slipped out about it."

"Is he okay?" Nick asked.

Lisa shrugs, "He left before I got up. I don't know if he actually went to school today- promise me, Nick. If you see him, can you set him straight?"

Nick nods, "I'll try my best."

Lisa smiles, "It was good to see you again." She kisses him on the cheek.

With that said, Lisa left Nick to go to work. Nick entered and right behind him was Sara, she poked Nick on his back to gain his attention. He turned to see her with a big smirk on her face. Nick rolls his eyes not wanting to talk about it.

"Who was that?" Sara asked.

"Lisa Nelson." Nick said.

"Your latest booty call?" Sara joked.

Nick faked laugh, "Oh ha ha. To be frank, she is my ex girlfriend."

Sara's expression changed, "Really?"

Nick nods, "Yeah we dated for a long time- then after my job took more time she-. I don't know just packed up and 'Dear John' me. She told me she went to live with her parents in Washington and then she found a guy name Thomas to provide better for her." He says.

Sara smiles, "Her loss."

"Yeah and now she shows up saying her son, Wesley, found out Thomas isn't his father." Nick said.

Sara looked confused, "Then who is the kid's dad?"

Nick shrugs, "You got me."

Nick and Sara enter the crime lab only to be stopped by Russel, "We got a body at the Franklin Apartment Complex." He told his two CSI's.

Nodding, both Sara and Nick go to the locker room to get their kits and with that said begin to leave to this crime scene. Nick drove the way there, and Sara was messing with the radio the whole way to the crime scene. Once reaching it, Nick noticed it was a bad neighborhood to be in. Thinking the kill could easily be a gang related sorta crime. Both CSI's exit the car and walk over to the cross tape, they see Romeo and Juliet already at the crime scene.

"Late aren't you, Nick." Joked Greg.

"Early aren't you, Greggo." Nick replied.

Greg smiled taking pictures of the blood pool.

Nick looked at the body, it was only a fifteen year old boy. The boy was of African decent, wore basketball shorts and a blue hoodie. Next to the boy was a rifle, Nick pulled out his camera and took a few pictures. Morgan knelt down seeing a bloody plastic bag.

"Looks like it could be drug related murder." Morgan said.

Sara looks at Nick, "Drug deal turn south?"

Nick shrugs, "Maybe."

Nick turns seeing the people behind the tape watching them work, that was one thing the CSI's always had to deal with. Being in the public eye, having concerned and worried parents see something bad occur in their neighborhood and want answers that second. Though when Nick looked up he saw a familiar child, an older Wes. He had gotten taller the last time he had saw Wesley. Nick walks in that direction and sees Wesley talking with some other kids, most likely wannabe gangstas.

"Hey Wesley." Nick said.

Wesley looked up quickly to the call of his name, "Do I know you?"

Nick smiled, "Yeah. I am Nick Stokes, I know your mom."

Wesley's expression was still, "Sorry I dunno."

Nick nods, "Yeah it doesn't surprise me that you don't know me bud. You were only this high the last time I saw you." Nick said and put his hand to his knee.

Wesley nods, yet he really didn't care. Behind him, some of Wesley's buddies pulled out a lighter and became to smoke a cigarette in front of the CSI. One offered one to Wesley, he took the offer only to be stopped by Nick.

"Kid, you know that is bad for you." Nick said.

Wesley glared, "Mind your own damn business old man!"

His pals laughed at that, "Yeah!" "Piggy!" "Old man!" "Leave the kid alone!"

That got the attention of Sara and Greg, the two walked over. Greg put his hand on Nick's shoulder and Sara stood in front of Nick, sort of pushing him back. Wesley put the lit cigarette in his mouth and started to walk off with his group.

"Nick," Greg said.

"That was Wesley," Nick said.

Sara looked shocked, "Really?"

Nick looked a bit shocked, "He looks like me- he can't though."

**-CSI-**

At the crime lab they had identified the body to be a Brandon Jones, a freshmen in high school.

Russel sits in his office hearing Morgan speak, "Brandon came from a broken family. His dad drank himself to death and his mother did drugs and was locked up for endangerment of a minor. Then Brandon was put up in foster care up until he was thirteen years old."

Greg nods, "This kid had it rough. He was in and out of jail, for petty theft and even drug possession."

Russel looks at the file, the boy's picture in the left corner. The boy looked so young, he had a future and yet he chose to make more mistakes reflecting his past and family. Russel exhales and look at his two CSIs  
>before him.<p>

"What did the witnesses say?" He asked.

"Said the same thing, heard a gun shot at midnight." Greg answered.

Russel nods, "So they aren't telling the whole story."

Morgan nods, "It seems that way. Either they are protecting the murderer or are afraid to tell."

Russel nods and gets up, he walks to Nick in the lab. Nick was looking at the rifle they found at the crime scene and then the bullet found in Brandon. In came Russel, he looked at Nick and noticed how spacey he was.

"Everything alright, Nick?" Russel asked.

"Hm, yeah- it's that the bullet from Brandon isn't a match to the rifle found at the scene." Nick said.

"Likely the gun could be Brandon's." Russel said.

Nick nods, "Well I am waiting for a DNA results from this cigarette butt found on Brandon's hoodie." Nick said.

Russel nods, "Hopefully that will lead us to the murderer."

"Yeah." Nick said.

Russel exhales, "Mind to tell me what is on your mind?"

Nick looked up, "It's nothing Russel."

"Sara told me she is worried about you. You had an encounter with someone from your past." Russel said.

"Just an ex girlfriend, she is asking me to watch her son- make sure he is out of trouble." Nick said.

"And you're worried about the kid?" Russel asked.

Before Nick could answer, Henry came in. He held a DNA result for Nick, he had a big smile which would mean that he got a match to someone.

"The DNA off the butt came back to a eighteen year old Leroy Harmon, he lives in the apartment complex that Brandon was murderer at." Henry said.

"Really?" Russel asked.

Henry nods, "Also attended the same school." Henry said.

Nick smiles, "Thanks Henry."

Henry smiles with that and takes off to probably run more trace for the CSI's. Nick turned to Russel, who motioned for the Texan to follow him. They were going to go question Leroy on the murder.

**-CSI-**

Leroy, was this white kid with raggy clothes and a buzz cut hair. He was smoking a cigarette with his group, and Wesley was apart of it. They were laughing and a few were lighting up some firecrackers, causing trouble but fun for them.

"Damn," Wesley said.

Leroy eyed the sixteen year old, "What Wes?"

Wesley moans as he exhales, "Damn mom. She is nagging on me so damn much."

One of the guys who was African decent turned to him, "Didn't she lie to you on who your dad is?"

Wesley leans against the wall, "Thanks for reminding me Dex."

Leroy and another guy hit Dex, "Dude!"

Suddenly the teens spot two adults walking over, "Hey kids."

Leroy spit in their direction, "We don't want your kind here."

"And what kind is that?" Russel asked.

"Cops, you damn pigs gotta get up in all our business." Leroy said.

Nick nods, "I am assuming you're Leroy Harmon?"

Leroy nods, "What of it pig? Gonna arrest me for smoking with my boys?"

Russel eyes the boys, "Well no but some of you don't seem old enough to even smoke."

Wesley eyed Nick and then took in another buff. Leroy glanced from his boys to the CSIs, the boy walked up in their faces in order to look tough when he really wasn't. He was a string bean but was tall.

"Then what the hell are you wanting?" Leroy asked.

"You know Brandon Jones?" Russel asked.

"Know him- hell he's been a pain in the ass since he moved here back in 2010." Leroy said.

"You didn't like him?" Nick asked.

Leroy turns to Nick, "No. He was always trying to cause fights, he wanted to cause trouble. Hell, he broke into my ma's car last July." Leroy said.

"Did you file a report?" Russel asked.

Leroy snickered, "I called your pigs and they said they'd look into it."

Nick nods, "So did you get angry that no one would take care of him. So you killed him yourself?"

Leroy looked confused, "Kill him? The punk may have been a douche but I didn't kill him."

"We found your cigarette butt on him, explain that." Russel said.

Leroy noticed his friends begin to silently gossip, Wesley instead was minding his own business. Nick noticed that Wesley was trying to keep a low profile, like he was hiding something. Nick wasn't sure what but he knew that kid knew something.

"We got into a little misunderstanding, he called Dex's sister a slut and then me a dead beat daddy." Leroy said.

"And then what?" Nick asked.

"I punched that bitch in the face, then I flicked my cig at him. After that, I left and went with my boys to Jason's place." Leroy said.

"So we can ask any of these kids and they will say you were at Jason's?" Russel asked.

Leroy nods, "Even ask Jason. I don't care, but I didn't kill him."

Russel nods, "Alright. We'll look into it, but stay put in case we have more questions."

Leroy smiles, "I ain't going anywhere piggy."

**-CSI-**

Wesley walked into the apartment he lived in, he sees his mother standing there waiting for him. He looks away from her and closed the door. She exhales deeply and then looks at him with concern, and Wesley didn't want to look at her.

"I called Principal Carter, you didn't show up to school today." Lisa said.

Wesley shrugs, "I didn't feel like going."

"Wesley, stop this. You're a smart kid, don't walk down this path." Lisa said.

Wesley looks at her, "Why not? My mother is probably a whore since she doesn't know her own son's father!" Wesley shouts.

Then Lisa slapped Wesley on the face, "Don't you dare disrespect me again!"

Wesley looked at her, "Whatever."

He pushed pass her and walked to his bedroom. He locked the door and played his loud music in order to piss her off more. Wesley laid on his bed and pulled out from under his pillow a book, this book wasn't just a simple book. No this was a novel for kids in his grade, and he wasn't reading it because he was bored or because he had to. He was reading it because he wanted to. Even though Wesley is acting like a gangsta, he is just acting.

**-CSI-**

"Yeah man, Leroy was at my place." This guy called Jason said.

Jason was covered in tattoos and had spiky hair, he had some bad scars up the side of his left cheek. Julie Finlay, aka Finn, sat in the room with Jason while questioning him.

"Are you positive?" Finn asked.

Jason nods, "I ain't joking."

Finn looks at him, "Jason you have a record and you just got out on parole. Do you want to be set back because you didn't tell the truth, now how would that affect your family?" Finn asked.

Jason bit his lip, "Nancy would kick my ass out of the place and refuse to let me see Dana."

Finn leans on the table, "Then tell us the truth. No one will have to know you told us anything."

Jason nods, "Leroy came over at eight like always. He was bragging how he punched Brandon in the face, I didn't mind hanging out with the kids but lately I've been tried of the behavior. I don't want Dana around it, so last night I told Leroy to leave. He didn't want to, he said this was the hanging spot for him and his gang."

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"After I told him to leave, Nancy told him to go. So he left." Jason said.

"What time was that?" Finn asked.

Jason stretched his head, "A little after ten."

"Did Leroy or anyone from his gang tell you where they were going?" Finn asked.

Jason shook his head, "But he could have gone to the playground. The kids do all sorts of drugs there, and even pick fights there. If not, likely he went to settle the score finally with Brandon." Jason said.

Finn nods, "Thank you."

Finn exits the room and sees Russel walking over, "What do we got?"

"Jason says he kicked Leroy and his gang out at ten. He has no idea where they could have been from there." Finn said.

"Russel, I got your message." Nick said coming over.

Russel nods, "Yeah. How about you and Finn go to that ex girlfriend's place. Maybe her son might know something."

"Russel," Nick said.

Russel motioned to the door and Nick sighs. Finn followed Nick, liked a trained dog.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own CSI! I only own the characters Wesley Nelson, Lisa Nelson, and other minor characters I add! Please review and favorite for more!**

"Nick, what a surprise." Lisa said opening the door.

Finn and Nick enter in Lisa's apartment. They see how bad it was, there were unpaid bills laying on the coffee table and the room was just messy. Nick looked at Lisa and saw how she was dressed, she looked like she was going to go off and party it up. Lisa turns to Nick after putting on her hoop earrings.

"What brings you and your girlfriend here?" Lisa asked.

"Not his girlfriend, his co-worker." Finn said.

Lisa turned and smirked, "Same difference."

"We're here to talk to Wes." Nick said.

"Why?" Lisa asked paranoid like.

"Because maybe he might know who killed Brandon." Finn said.

Lisa nods, "Fine."

Lisa exits the living room and that left the CSI's to look around. Nick found some photos on the wall, in the photo Wesley looked happy. He wore a Cleveland Browns jersey with Thomas, the photo must have been taken when Wesley was eight.

"Nick," Finn nudged him.

Wesley entered in with Lisa behind, "What old man?" Wesley asked.

"Wes," Lisa said.

"It's fine, teenagers right." Nick said.

Wesley had a smug look on his face, "What the hell do you want?"

"We want to know what happened after you left Jason's?" Finn asked.

"We left around a little after two." Wesley said.

Finn glanced at Nick, "What were you doing at Jason's?"

Wesley shrugged, "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Nick asked.

Wesley bit the bottom of his lip, Lisa turned to her son. He refused to speak, Lisa was getting upset and angry by this. She turned to her son and backhanded him upside the head, this got his attention and turned to his mother with a slight glare.

"Answer the damn question!" She shouted.

Wesley crossed his arms on his chest, "I don't have to answer you. I am not guilty of anything."

"Wes, the more you keep from us the worst it'll be for you." Nick said.

Wesley looked at Nick and then to his mom, his mom was beyond angry. Wesley looked down and then he rubbed his right hand behind his neck, he was actually thinking about whether he wanted to keep the information from them.

"Wes," Nick said.

Wesley exhaled, "We left at ten."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Dunno, I was outside smoking with Dex and Alec. All of a sudden Leroy exit in anger and told us to follow him, so we did." Wesley said.

"Where did you go?" Nick asked.

Wesley went back to silence, Lisa turned to her son. Nick watched Lisa's attitude completely change, he saw how tense he got while he was with his mom. Nick then took one step forward, he looks at Lisa.

"How about we talk, Wesley. Would that make things easier?" Nick asked.

Nick watched the boy nod, "You can talk in his room." Lisa said.

Nick followed Wesley down the hallway and entered the boy's room. It was a typical boy's room, his clothes were laying everywhere. He had a TV with a X-Box 360 on one side of his room, he had his stereo next to his bed followed by a desk.

Nick saw the CDs laying on his stereo, "Eyeshine? They a good band?" Nick asked.

Wesley nods, "Yeah."

Nick nods, "Your mom like that a lot?"

Wesley sits down, "Her doctor said she is bipolar."

"She take medication?" Nick asked.

"Isn't this suppose to be about the murder?" Wesley asked.

Nick nods, "Right. So where did you guys go after leaving Jason's?" Nick asked.

Wesley exhaled deeply, "We went to the rusted playground. That was where Leroy was showing off this pocket knife he stole from Brandon, he was saying since Brandon got away with breaking into his mom's car that he can be allowed to steal something from Brandon to be even."

"Did Leroy confront Brandon a second time?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Wesley said.

"You don't know?" Nick asked.

Wesley nods, "Yeah cause I was caught out by Trevor."

"Who is Trevor?" Nick asked.

"Mom's boyfriend," Wesley said.

"So when was this?" Nick asked.

Wesley shrugs, "I'd guess maybe eleven something."

Nick nods, "Alright- if you need to contact me just dial the number."

Wesley held onto the card and looked at Nick, he stood up and left. Nick entered the living room, and he motioned to Finn to leave. Lisa stands up and looks at Nick with a faint smile, he looks at her with a small smile on his face.

"He seems to like you," Lisa said.

"Doubt it," Nick said.

Lisa shakes her head, "Don't say that."

"Contact me in case something happens, okay?" Nick asked.

Lisa nods, "Yes."

With that, Finn and Nick left the apartment building. As they reached the ground level and toward their car, Nick looks up and sees Wesley exit out through a fire escape. The kid knew the difference between right and wrong just now, he was rebelling. Nick just hoped he knew when not to rebel anymore.

**-CSI-**

"The gun that killed Brandon was a 9 mm." David Hodges said.

Greg nods, "Well we could get a warrant and see if Leroy owns a 9 mm."

Morgan shakes her head, "It could be long gone by now."

Greg nods and stares at the results. Morgan was doing trace on the skin under Brandon's finger nails, and at that moment Nick and Finn returned. Russel entered in the room and Nick looks up at Nick waiting to hear what he learned from Wesley.

"The kid says they left at ten, and went to the playground to do drugs and Leroy was bragging about stealing a pocket knife from Brandon." Nick said.

"So did Leroy go back to Brandon?" Russel asked.

Nick shrugged, "Wes was sent home from Trevor."

"Who is Trevor?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I thought he didn't have a dad." Morgan said.

"He doesn't, apparently Trevor is his mom's boyfriend." Nick said.

"We need to bring Mr. Hermon in for more questions." Finn said.

Suddenly a phone call came through to Russel's phone, "Russel."

His expression changed and then he nods and hangs up. The other CSIs stare at Russel in utter confusion as they await for the answer.

"Leroy was found stabbed and shot in his apartment by his mother." Russel said.

"He's dead?" Nick asked.

"No clue." Russel said.

**-CSI-**

Arriving at the scene, the CSIs see a large blood pool in the living room. They hear a weeping mother outside and the sirens from the police cars. Nick looked seeing photos of Leroy and his mother laying on the floor with shattered glass as well as photos of Leroy with a little baby.

"So there goes our suspect." Sara said.

Nick nods, "We better get started."

Sara knelt down and picked up a photo, "Man he may have seemed like a jerk but- he seemed to love his family."

Nick takes a picture of the blood pool, "Yeah."

Sara stands up and sees something, "Nick can you hand me your flashlight?"

Nick nods, "Sure thing."

Nick hands the light to Sara, she kneels back down and with her gloved hand she picks up a bullet from the floor. She looks at it with the flashlight and then puts it in a bag.

"Same bullet from Brandon's death." Sara said.

"Think someone else had beef against Brandon and Leroy?" Nick asked.

"Its possible," Sara said.

Outside, Russel stood with Leroy's mother. She was in utter panic and shock, she was so upset and so scared. She held onto her grandson, a little three year old.

"So Kelly, did Leroy have any enemies?" Russel asked.

"Everyone, anyone who he said was his friends hated him. They thought he was getting soft since he was a father now, I made Leroy get a job and he quit it after his friends ragged on him. He even stopped paying child support to his ex girlfriend." Kelly said.

"Think his ex girlfriend would have done this?" Russel asked.

"No, she is too rich to be seen on this side of Los Vegas." Kelly said.

"Can you think of anyone, anyone at all." Russel said.

Kelly pondered over it, "There was this one person- but I don't have a name."

"What did he look like?" Russel asked.

"Uh- long black hair, he had blue eyes, and tattoos up his arms." Kelly said.

"Do you know where he stays at?" Russel asked.

"Yes, room C8." Kelly said.

Exiting the crime scene, Nick and Sara carried their crime kit. Russel turns to Nick and Sara as he finished taking notes from Kelly, Kelly turns off to go take care of her grandson.

"So, Ms. Harmon says someone in room C8 seemed to have some beef with Leroy." Russel said.

"C8? That's Lisa's and Wesley's apartment." Nick said.

"You sure?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I was just there." Nick said.

"Then let's go and figure out what is going on." Russel said.

The three including a few officers went to the floor that Wesley lived on. They knocked on the door and Lisa answered it, she was dressed down. She looked confused and yet worried when she answered the front door.

"Nick what is it?" Lisa asked.

"Is Wesley home?" Russel asked.

"Yeah- we just got home." She said.

"Can we talk to him?" Sara asked.

Before she could call for him, Nick spots Wesley peaking from the corner and then he takes off running. Nick ran after him, and then reached his room to find him already outside running down the streets. Nick jumped out and chased down the fire escape after him. Russel, Sara, and the other officers followed. Russel called for some back up as they ran after Wesley, Lisa ran behind them. She was screaming at them and yet they ignored her. Wesley knocked down trash cans in hopes to slow them down, yet all changed when he was faced with the flashing lights of a police car.

"Put your hands on your head!" Shouted a police officer.

Wesley stopped, frozen in fear. He turned and now Nick saw the kid's face. He was scared and truly terrified, he had injures on his face. Something like he got from some kind of fight, whether it was with Leroy or someone else. Nick saw Lisa appear.

"I didn't do anything!" Wesley shouted.

Lisa pushed passed them and ran over to Wesley, she hugged her son and held in in order to protect him. She was whispering to him that everything was alright. She kept saying it over and over again, and that was when Russel and Nick exchanged looks.

"He didn't murder Brandon, he's been home all night with me." Lisa said.

"Russel, this kid is our suspect. We have to bring him in." Sara said looking at Russel.

"So, where were you two tonight?" Russel asked.

"I was taking Wes home from his tutor, you can call Matthew. He will say the same thing." Lisa said.

Wesley looked at his mom and then noticed Russel staring at his face, he had a busted lip, a bruise on his cheek and a faint black eye forming on his right eye. Wes moved his head in order for his long shaggy hair to hide it.

"Get into a fight, Wesley?" Russel asked.

"No- I ran into a doorknob." Wesley said.

Russel noticed Wesley avoid eye contact, Nick saw it too. He was scared, the tough and rebel act was just a show just something to make him look strong.

Russel nods, "Lisa we need to question your son. We promise we won't arrest him unless we find something against him." Russel said.

Lisa nods, "Find."

Russel motions for Lisa and Wesley to follow him. Wesley was being held by his mother, and Lisa was crying. Nick watched the kid walk by, and saw a single tear slide down his cheek. He was afraid, he was afraid of something or someone.

**-CSI-**

Wesley sat in the interrogation room with Nick, he was allowed to talk to him without his mother present. Lisa actually went home to go get some things and also take her bipolar medication. Nick saw Wesley hide his face and avoid to look at him. Nick put a can of soda in front of the kid, and Wesley slowly looked up.

"Take your time, kid." Nick said.

Wesley nods, "Am I in trouble?"

Nick sits down, "Depends if you did something wrong."

Wesley looks down, he got silent again. Nick didn't want Wesley to do this. Didn't want him to speak but then get silent because he was scared, he didn't want the boy to keep being afraid or angry.

"How did you get the injures?" Nick asked.

"A doorknob." Wesley quickly answered.

"Don't lie to me." Nick said.

Wesley looks at Nick, "I don't want to be in trouble."

"You won't be, as long as you tell the truth." Nick said.

Wesley nods slowly, "I- After you left my house I went to Matthew's."

"Your tutor?" Nick asked.

Wesley shakes his head, "He isn't my tutor. My mom thinks he is, he is actually just a guy who gives me good advice."

"So what did you do there?" Nick asked.

"I just spent a while talking with Matthew and then, I- um." Wesley looked down.

"Wes," Nick said.

"While I was beginning to leave- um, Trevor spotted me. He um- he grabbed my arm and shoved me in the direction of home." Wesley said.

"Did he cause the injures?" Nick asked.

Wesley nodded slowly, "Ye- Yeah. He- um, hit me because I wasn't doing what he wanted."

"Which was?" Nick asked.

"He wanted me to get him some drugs, I know the guys that sell them so he wanted me to buy him the good kind." Wesley said.

"Does your mom knows he hit you?" Nick asked.

Wesley shakes his head, "He's threaten to hurt her if I said a thing."

"Did Brandon or Leroy sell drugs?" Nick asked.

Wesley nods, "Brandon sold the cheep stuff and Leroy sold some expensive kinds."

"Where can we find Trevor?" Nick asked.

Wesley shrugs, "I don't know."

Nick got a call on his cell phone, the caller ID was Greg who was at the crime scene. Nick stands up and answers the phone, with saying his last name like it was a cool thing.

"Nick, while at the crime scene- we found Lisa Nelson with two bullet wounds to the stomach. She is on her way to the ER." Greg said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I think our guy is getting out of hand." Greg said.

"I think I might know who the killer is." Nick said.

"Who?" Greg asked.

"Lisa's boyfriend, a guy name Trevor." Nick said.

"Okay," Greg said.

"I am going to go, I need to tell Wesley." Nick said.

Greg hung up and Nick turned to Wesley, the boy looked up at Nick. Nick walked over and knelt down next to him, Wesley stared into Nick's eyes. Wesley looked a bit confused and then he felt Nick put his hand on Wesley's shoulder and exhale.

"Nick?" Wesley spoke.

"Wesley, your mom is in the hospital." Nick said.

"What?" Wesley spoke in shock.

"She was shock in the stomach twice." Nick said.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know, I am going to take you to the hospital to find out but first tell me Trevor's last name." Nick said.

Wesley looked at Nick and then looked down at the floor. Wesley bit his lip and tensed more, he felt Nick's hand still on his shoulder. Wesley turned back at Nick and sees the concern in his eyes, Wesley shifted slightly and then turned his head completely to Nick now.

"His last name is-."

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own CSI! I only own the characters Wesley Nelson, Lisa Nelson, and other minor characters I add! Please review and favorite for more!**

Wesley sat in the waiting room in the hospital, Nick however stood by the doctor. He was figuring out what happened to Lisa. Nick glanced back a quick second to Wesley, Wesley had his hands covering his face while his elbows rested on his knees.

"Ms. Nelson lost a lot of blood, right now she is in critical condition right now." Doctor Wong said.

Nick nods, "Will she be alright?"

Doctor Wong shrugs, "Now she is in a coma however the longer she remains in this coma the worst her fate may be." Doctor Wong said.

Both Nick and Doctor Wong turn their attention to Wesley, "He is only a kid."

Doctor Wong looked at Nick, "Does he have any other family members in the area to look after him?"

Nick shakes his head, "Not sure."

Doctor Wong nods, "Well we'll keep you updated on her condition."

Nick shook hands with the doctor, "Thank you."

Nick walked back over to Wesley, who now heard Nick come over and stood up. Wesley was restless to figure out how his mother is, and Nick saw it in his eyes. Nick didn't want to tell him yet he couldn't keep it from him.

"How is she?" Wesley asked.

Nick rubs the back of his head, "I am going to be honest with you kid. Now take a seat."

Wesley looked more worried than before, "Is she dead?"

Nick shook his head as they both sat down, "Right now she is in a coma. She had loss a lot of blood."

"But she will be okay, right?" Wesley asked.

Nick looked at the poor boy, "The doctors aren't sure. They say if she remains in this coma it could put her at bad odds."

Wesley looked away and suddenly it just came to him in shock, "My mom- could die?"

Nick put his hand on his shoulder, "Wes- is there anyone, any family I can contact for you?"

Wesley bit his lip and looked up, "No."

**-CSI-**

Russel got off the phone from Nick, who was still at the hospital with Wesley. He entered Greg's lab to see him looking over a weapon left from Lisa's attack, Greg turned over to Russel with the look of good news.

"Well I matched the bullets from Brandon's murder, Leroy's attack, and Lisa's and they all match." Greg said.

"So this is the weapon that killed Brandon Jones?" Russel asked.

Greg nods, "Yes. And it belongs to a Trevor Quinn. He lives in the area." Greg said and handed Russel the file.

Russel looked at the file, "A thug- or so wanna be. He had been in and out of jail within a years time."

Greg nods, "Mostly for assaults and some breaking and entering charges." Greg said.

Russel nods, "Alright I'll get LAPD on it."

Greg stands up and stops his boss, "Um- Russel. Is Nick alright? How is Wesley?"

Russel looked at Greg, "Right now we need to focus on the job."

Greg nods, "Of course."

Russel left the company of the younger CSI and walked down the hall, he was stopped by his old friend and current co-worker. Finn held a result paper in her hand with a bit of a surprising look on her face.

"What is it Jules?" Russel asked.

Finn hands him the report, "Looks like we know Lisa's baby daddy aka Wesley's father."

"How did you find that out?" Russel asked looking at her.

Finn looks at Russel, "When Wesley was badly hurt we had to collect some of the evidence from him. So I ran a DNA test of his blood to see if I could find his biological father in order to help the poor kid out."

Russel looked at Finn a bit confused and then looked at the report, "Oh wow." He said sorta stunned.

Finn nods, "I know right. Think he knows?"

Russel shakes his head, "Doubt it."

"Should we tell him? I mean- Wesley needs a father." Finn said.

Russel looked from the report to Finn, "I'll tell him personally."

Finn nods, "What do you want me to do?"

"Take Greg and a few officers and go find Trevor Quinn." Russel said.

**-CSI-**

Wesley sat in the hospital room where his mother was hooked up to all sorts of machines, there was a machine helping her breathe and it was just plan upsetting. Wesley sat his chair close to her bed. He held onto her hand and looked at her.

"This is my fault," Wesley said.

Nick standing near the door looked confused, "What? Wes, this isn't your fault."

Wesley nods, "Yes it is. I- I was pissed at her for lying. I told her I hated her- I rebelled. And look what it cost her! I put her in a coma!" Wesley cried.

This made Nick worry, so the Texan moved from the door and walked over to Wesley. Nick knelt down and saw the sixteen year old crying.

"Wes, shh. Listen, you weren't the one with the gun. You didn't shoot your mother. You didn't put her in the coma, someone else did." Nick said.

Wesley looked at Nick, "Yeah but if I didn't-." Wesley was cut off.

"You didn't know, you were just upset. You only wondered why the person who brought you to this world wasn't there all your life. You also wondered why your mom would lie about who your real dad was." Nick said.

Wesley rubs his tears away, "I just- I want everything back to the way they were."

Nick pulls Wesley in for a hug, "Don't worry kid. I am here for you." Nick said.

Wesley released his hand from his mothers and wrapped his arms around Nick, the boy cried into the big Texan's chest. Nick knelt there and held onto the sadden boy, Nick looked at his ex girlfriend with the breathing machine on her and all the EKG hooked to her.

"Nick," A voice said.

Nick turned and Wesley let Nick go, turning around the CSI and boy see Russel standing there. Nick looked at Russel a bit confused, because Russel had a serious look upon his face.

"What's wrong, Russel?" Nick asked.

"We need to talk," Russel said.

**-CSI-**

"LAPD! Trevor open in up!" Shouted Finn.

No answer, so the police officers kicked down the door. Then quickly entered the apartment, behind them was the CSIs who went along. Greg entered the bedroom and saw drugs on the bed and even pill bottles. Finn opened a closet in the living room, inside were all sorts of weapons. Sara entered the bathroom to find an open window and some shattered glass on the bath tube.

"Clear!"

Greg walked out, "Found drugs in the bedroom."

"Found all these weapons." Finn said.

"Well found his escape route. Looks like he knew we we're coming." Sara said.

Greg looks at the two female CSIs, "Yeah where would he run off to?"

**-CSI-**

Standing in the darkness, Trevor looked at the building in front of him. The building exploded with light, in order to help and guide people inside for help. Trevor placed his small fire arm in his hand, he looks up at the building and then begins to slowly enter.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!? **

***Also sorry for short chapter but will update soon!***


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own CSI! I only own the characters Wesley Nelson, Lisa Nelson, and other minor characters I add! Please review and favorite for more!**

**_Flashback_**

"Wesley Nicholas Nelson!" Lisa she shouted.

In their home in Seattle, Washington was the Nelson-Dooley family. Thomas Dooley, also known as the man who was his father, stood next to Lisa Nelson-Dooley. Wesley sat on the couch looking down at the floor. He had a busted lip and a black eye, his white shirt had blood on it and covered in dirt.

"What did I tell you about getting into fights?" Lisa asked.

Wesley bit his lip, he looked toward the window not wanting to look at his mom. Thomas exhaled and walked over to the boy, Wesley just entered junior high. It was hard for the boy.

"Listen sport, I know you're angry at us for the move. You liked Ellensburg, but this is our home now." Thomas said.

Wesley looked up, "I had a life there."

Thomas nods and sits down next to him, "I know but you can make brand new friends here. Well as long as you stay out of trouble." Thomas said.

Wesley looks at his dad, "But they hate me."

Thomas looked confused, "Why would they hate you?"

Wesley shrugged, "Cause I am not like everyone else."

Thomas smiles, "Wesley you're only thirteen. You're still growing, and soon you'll be even taller than me and even buffer. Don't worry sport, you'll be just like them. Its just your body is taking a while to process it."

Wesley looked at his dad, "Really?"

Thomas smiles and messes with his hair, "Of course. Would I ever lie to my son?"

Wesley shakes his head, Thomas smiles and turns to Lisa. Lisa sighs and shakes her head. Thomas offers to play some video games with Wesley in order to cheer him up for and so the boy accept the offer with his dad.

_**Flashback Over**_

Present day, Wesley looked at the dark sky in Las Vegas. It was beginning to rain and he just felt so upset. He turned and saw Nick and Russel still talking, it was probably important stuff about the case. Just as Wesley turned his head to his mom, he got a beep on his phone. Wesley pulled out his cell phone to be stunned by the collar ID.

"Dad-?" Wesley asked.

_"Wes, you okay?" Thomas asked over the phone._

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

_"It's all over the news. Are you and Lisa alright?" Thomas asked over the phone._

Wesley tried to keep it together, "Why didn't you tell me you weren't my dad." Wesley said.

_"Sport, you are my son where it counted. I raised you, I protected you, I provided for you." Thomas spoke over the phone._

Wesley rubbed his hand through his hair, "But you didn't tell me the truth. I had the right to know." Wesley said.

_"I know, Wes. I was told by your mom never to tell you the truth, she said it would be better for you to think I am your dad." Thomas said over the phone._

"Why? I should at least should know the truth." Wesley said.

_Thomas sighed, "Your mom was still carrying you when we started dating. She told me the father was some workaholic who wouldn't be in your life, so she told me she rid herself from that person in order to make her life and your life better." Thomas said._

Wesley leaned forward in his chair with one of his hand stuck in his shaggy hair, "What? Are you serious?"

_"I am sorry son." Thomas said._

Wesley looked at his comatose mother, "Who is he? Who is my father?"

_"I don't know, she never told me." Thomas said._

Wesley sighed and looked down at his dirty converse, "Figures."

_"Wesley, I am flying myself to Vegas. I need to see you, I need to know you're alright." Thomas spoke._

Wesley nods, "Alright. I am in the hospital now, mom got shot."

_"She okay?" Thomas did sound concerned._

"Not sure." Wesley said.

_"Hang on son, I am coming." Thomas said._

**-CSI-**

Nick glanced at Russel as he told him about the case, "So Trevor fled?" Nick asked.

"Yes, we have officers around the hospital just in case he tries to cut his ties." Russel said.

Nick nods, "Alright well I'll remain here." He started to walk back into the room.

"Wait," Russel said.

"What else is there to tell?" Nick asked.

Russel sighs, "Finn ran Wesley's blood from his injuries in the system to find his biological father to care for him while- this is going on." Russel said.

Nick looked shocked, "You found out Wesley's father?"

Russel nods and hands him the report, "Yes."

Nick looked at the report in utter shock, "No way- this has to be a mistake."

Russel shakes his head, "No mistake."

"But- I can't be his father." Nick said.

Russel sighs, "Look at him. He looks so much like you. He is your son." Russel said.

Nick turned and saw Wesley holding onto Lisa's hand, he seemed to be hoping for her to wake up. Nick stared at the boy's features, and Russel was right. Looking at him more and Nick saw a younger version of himself. Nick always assumed that Wesley got his physical looks from Thomas and not Lisa, Nick never met Thomas so that theory always seemed to make sense, yet now Nick is just confused.

"She wasn't carrying him when she walked out." Nick said.

"Maybe she didn't know until she met the other man." Russel said.

Nick shakes his head, "But why would she keep this from me and more importantly him?"

Russel sighs, "Maybe she thought she was protecting both of you. You from the burden of being a father and Wesley from dealing with a father with a difficult job." Russel said.

Nick turned back and saw Wesley on the phone, "Russel I'll be right back."

Russel nods and watch the Texan enter the room, Nick hears Wesley sob and shake his head. Nick assumed that his son was talking to Thomas, and it was probably upsetting him.

"Wes, you okay?" Nick asked putting his hands on Wesley's shoulder.

Wesley was startled, "Nick?"

_"Nick-?" A voice from the phone spoke._

Wesley turned to the phone, "Yeah a friend of my mom. Um- I gotta go, call me when you reach the airport." Wesley said.

With that Wesley hung up and saw Nick standing behind him, Wesley stood up and put his phone in his pocket. Wesley put his hands in his front pocket and looked at Nick with a serious look.

"So- you and Mr. Russel seemed to be talking for a while, everything alright?" Wesley asked.

Nick nods, "Nothing we can't handle."

Wesley nods, "They didn't catch Trevor did they?"

"Not yet." Nick said.

Wesley turned his head to his mom, "And you think he'll come after my mom and I."

"We have officers all around the hospital, no one will harm you or your mother again. I promise, son." Nick said and the last part slipped out.

Wesley either was too tired or didn't hear it to pay attention, "Thanks."

"So was that your step-dad?" Nick asked.

Wesley nodded, "Yeah he is flying from Seattle to here. He is worried." Wesley said.

Nick nods, "That's good."

Wesley turned back to Nick, "Thanks for everything. I mean- you didn't have to go through so much just to help me, and I am sorry for everything I put you through." Wesley said.

Nick shakes his head, "No you don't have to apologize kid. You don't have to apologize."

**-CSI-**

_**Flashback**_

Wesley woke up at midnight, he heard yelling coming from downstairs. He turned on his desk lamp and crawled out of bed, the closer he got to the stairs the louder the voices got and the more he heard.

"Lisa, this drinking habit needs to stop!" Thomas shouted.

Lisa laughs, "Or what? I am just drinking because I am bored!"

"Bored? All you do is bitch about how I am failing you as a husband! And I've done a hell of a good job!" Thomas shouts.

Lisa laughs some more, "You did not do a good enough job. He hates you for making us move!" Lisa said.

"No he doesn't! He hates your drinking habit!" Thomas shouts.

Then there was a sound of a slap and then the sound of glass shattering onto the floor. Wesley peaked his head out and saw his mother's wine glass on the floor and her wine spilled all over the white carpet. Wesley saw his mother knelt down on the floor beginning to cry, Thomas looked upset but not angry.

"How dare you hit a women!" Lisa shouts.

This frighten Wesley, he pulled his head away from the opening in the stairs. There was more loud noises he heard, sounded like someone was getting into a fight. Wesley built up courage and looked out and saw his mom on top of his dad, she was punching him. Wesley gasped silently and then ran down the rest of the stairs, which still the parents didn't hear up until Wesley finally spoke.

"Stop fighting!" Wesley shouted.

Both, Lisa and Thomas, stopped. They looked up and saw the fearful look in Wesley's face. Lisa got up from Thomas and now the boy could see both of their injuries. Thomas had some bruising beginning to form on his face, and Lisa had a red mark where Thomas slapped her.

"Wes, shouldn't you be asleep." Lisa said softly.

"You woke me up." Wesley said.

Thomas stands up, "Tomorrow I am taking you to a doctor."

Lisa's sudden sweetness changed, "No way in hell I am going to go see a doctor."

Wesley looked at his dad then his mom, "Please go mom. I am worried."

Lisa looked at Wesley, "I am fine. Now go to bed."

Wesley stumbled slightly as he took one step back and then ran up the stairs, he quickly ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He stood up against it for a good thirty seconds, before he slowly crawled back into bed. He turned off the desk lamp and covered himself up, from downstairs he heard faint sounds of shouting.

_**Flashback Over**_

**-CSI-**

Russel answered his cell phone, "Yeah Greg?"

_"Russel we've looked through all of Trevor's apartment, he is truly our murderer." Greg said over the phone._

Russel turned his back to the room, "Are you sure?"

_"Yeah, I mean we found the same guns that shot Lisa and even shot Leroy." Greg spoke._

Russel nods and says, "Found him yet?"

_"Not yet, LAPD has put a report out on his arrest. Got everyone on clock and off to track this guy down." Greg said._

Russel nods and turns his head slightly, "So- any word of Leroy's condition?"

Russel sees Nick and Wesley sitting together, Nick was sitting partly on the bed and Wesley sat in the chair still close to his mother's bed. Nick was keeping Wesley's spirits up and kinda keeping him happy. Russel saw the boy form a small smile, which made the older man smile.

_"Yeah, news came that he'll make a full recovery." Greg said._

"Thanks Greg," Russel said and hung up.

Russel entered the room, he sees Wesley and Nick together. He saw how much they were alike, not just in looks. Wesley and Nick make a similar look when they laugh and smile, which is odd but since they are related it did make sense. Nick turns seeing Russel, and Wesley then tensed.

"Everything alright, Russel?" Nick asked.

Russel nods, "Yes. Leroy is going to make a full recovery."

Wesley smiles, "Good. He gets a second chance to be a father, no child should be alone in the world." Wesley said and return a gaze at his mother.

**-CSI-**

In the locker room in the hospital laid an unconscious man, he was bleeding and only wearing his underwear. Walking out was a man wearing a nurse uniform. He hide his gun under his pants and began to walk. He walked to the front desk and looked at a few charts, looking for someone important.

"Excuse me, I am looking for Lisa Nelson's room. I was told to go check on her vitals." Said the man.

A heavy set black nurse behind the desk turned to the man, "You new here? Cause I don't think we've met."

"Just started working here," He said.

"Well, she is settled on the second floor in room 2-35." She said.

The man had a devilish smirk, "Thank ma'am." He said.

He began to walk toward the elevators. He had a mission, he had a goal. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button. He was going to finally end things.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own CSI! I only own the characters Wesley Nelson, Lisa Nelson, and other minor characters I add! Please review and favorite for more!**

Wesley sat in the hospital room alone, Russel was standing outside the room back facing him and Nick went to the bathroom. Wesley turned his head back at his mom, her vitals have been the same.

"It's gonna be okay mom," Wesley said holding her hand, "I will take care of you now."

Wesley rubbed his hands through his shaggy hair and then he looked at his cellphone lock screen, it was a photo of his parents and him when they went to Disney World when he was seven.

"How did I not notice that he wasn't my- father?" Wesley asked.

Wesley heard footsteps, he quickly turned and saw some nurses with doctors passing by. One stood out slightly, the face was familiar and all of a sudden something made Wesley more terrified at that moment.

"Gun!" A female nurse screamed.

**-CSI-**

Nick walked out of the bathroom and began walking back to the room, he heard a gun shot and he first drew his own firearm. Then the Texan began to run in the direction which it came from. It was coming from Lisa's room.

Nick reached the corner and saw someone dressed as a nurse holding a gun to a young nurse, Russel pointed his gun at the captor and Nick spots Wesley standing frozen in fear.

"Put the gun down!" Russel shouts.

"Not after that bitch gets what she deserves!" Shouted the captor.

Wesley knew that voice, his eyes widen and a single tear slide down the side of his face. Nick knew who it was now, and now he suddenly felt this papa bear thing like he needed to be with Wesley and protect him.

"And I am taking that brat with me! He still owes me!" Shouted the captor.

"No Travis, he doesn't." Russel said.

Travis nods, "Yes! That bitch says he is my son!" Travis shouted.

Nick noticed Wesley stumbled backwards in shock, now Wesley is to believe that his father is an abusive drug dealer. Nick couldn't let that happen, he needed to protect his son.

"She lied," Nick spoke.

Travis turned and held the gun closer to the hostage's head, "What?"

"Lisa lied to you. Wesley isn't your son." Nick said.

Travis laughed, "What the hell do you know?"

Nick looked at Travis, "I know I dated Lisa. We were very serious and she left me for another man, that same man she told her son was her father."

"What are you saying?" Travis asked.

Nick glanced at Wesley, "I am his father."

Travis turned and sees Wesley standing at the door frame, Travis rotates his body and points his gun at Wesley but before he could fire he was tackled by Nick. The hostage ran off for safety. Nick punched Travis in the face and cuffed him, Russel called for all officers to the location to collect Travis.

Nick stands up and Russel nods, "Go."

Nick walks over to Wesley, Wesley looked at Nick in shock and shakes his head. Nick tries to comfort the boy, yet as he reached his hands outward Wesley refused. Nick saw the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Wes," Nick said.

"You knew? You knew and yet you let her fed lies to me!" Wesley sobbed.

Nick tried to reach out again and Wesley pushed back, "I just found out. I am serious, I didn't know I had a son."

Wesley shakes his head, "How can I believe you? I was never told the truth once in my life."

Nick looks at his son, "Just have faith in me. I just want to protect you."

Wesley looked at his mother and then suddenly he embraced Nick, Nick was shocked by this action. Nick held onto Wesley tightly and listened to his son sob into his chest, Nick gazed his head to the left and sees Russel standing behind him with a small smile on his face.

"It's okay, Wes. It's over, I got you now." Nick spoke softly into his son's ear.

**-CSI-**

Nick woke up in the hospital room by Sara, she held a coffee cup in front of his face to gain his attention. Nick yawns from the chair he had slept in, he glances over to Wesley. The poor boy fell asleep with his head on the bed while holding his mom's hand.

"Morning." Sara said softly.

"Morning," Nick said rubbing his eyes before grabbing his coffee.

"So, Travis won't be getting out anytime soon." Sara said.

Nick nods, "That's good."

Sara glances at the sleeping Wesley, "Now looking at him I see a lot of him in you. I knew he didn't get his looks from his mom." Sara said.

Nick nods again, "Its weird to think that he is my son. I- I didn't know until about twenty-eight hours ago."

Sara nods, "How is he taking it?" Sara asked.

Nick looked at his son, "He's handling it well."

Sara nods and takes a seat next to Nick, "Do the doctors know how long she'll be in this state?"

Nick shook his head, "No."

Sara looks at Nick, "She'll pull through."

"Excuse me," A voice spoke up.

Nick and Sara quickly turn and then they see a blonde haired man with blue eyes, he wore a business suit and held a coffee cup. He looked worried and also very confused at that moment.

"Who are you?" Sara asked.

"Thomas Dooley, I am Wesley's father. And you are?" Thomas asked.

"Sara Sidle, CSI." Sara said.

"Nick Stokes, CSI, and also the biological father to Wesley." Nick said.

Thomas formed a smirk, "So you're the dead beat."

"Hold the phone, who said anything about being a dead beat?" Nick asked.

"Oh Lisa told me everything, how you'd only care about your job than a family. That's why she moved to Washington, that's why I became Wesley's father." Thomas said.

Sara stands up, "Knock it off. This isn't a pissing contest, this is about Wesley." Sara said.

A sudden moan got everyone's attention, it was a sleepy Wesley waking up. As the boy lifted his head his step-dad sees the darken eye and busted lip he got from Travis. Thomas looked so worried, he quickly ran over and embraced Wesley. Still tired, Wesley had no idea what was going on.

"Oh Wesley, I was so worried." Thomas said.

Wesley was a bit puzzled, "Dad?"

"Yes, sport. It's me, I told you I'd come." Thomas said and messed with his son's hair.

Wesley brushed his step-dad off, "But I am fine."

"You're sixteen, what do you know?" Thomas asked.

Wesley looked at Nick and Sara before making his final look at Thomas, "I know that my mom is in a coma and my step father decides now to visit after both my mother and I are are in danger. Also now the mystery of my biological father is known and now I need my mom to explain everything yet the doctors aren't sure if she'll wake up." Wesley said.

"Sport," Thomas said.

Wesley shakes his head and stands up, "I need some air."

Wesley walks out of the room, the three adults see Wesley put his right hand into his hair. He was shaking it in a way to process all of this, he was going through a lot and had not been given time to process all of it.

"He needs time," Sara said.

Both fathers looked at each other and then to Sara.

"He needs to process this, but he'll come around. Give him time." Sara said.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own CSI! I only own the characters Wesley Nelson, Lisa Nelson, and other minor characters I add! Please review and favorite for more!**

Russel was walking through the lab and came to his office to find something that surprised him, sitting in a chair was Wesley. Russel looked a bit confused and entered his office to noticed the sixteen year old. Wesley looks up as Russel took a seat at his desk.

"What are you doing here, son?" Russel asked.

Wesley shrugs, "Needed air from the hospital."

Russel nods, "So you walked all the way here?"

Wesley shook his head, "I took a taxi."

Russel looks at the boy, his busted lip was slowly healing and his bruising looked less darker than before. Russel pulled a out a candy bar from his lunch for the boy, first Wesley rejected it until Russel split it in half and it was then when Wesley took it.

"So why come here?" Russel asked.

"Can't go home," Wesley started, "It's still a crime scene."

Russel looks at the boy as Wesley took a bite, "What about your biological father? You could crash with Nick."

Wesley shakes his head, "He wouldn't want me."

Russel got up, "Why would you think that?"

Wesley shrugs, "They never do."

Russel looked puzzled, "They who?"

"Thomas, mom, and even Nick they- I am just a burden." He said lowering his head.

Russel rubs the back of his neck, "How about you stay at my place tonight? Get a good night sleep and some time to think."

Wesley looks up, "You'd do that?"

Russel nods, "A son of Nick is basically a son of mine."

Wesley nods, "Thanks sir." Forming a shy smile.

**-CSI-**

Thomas and Nick entered the CSI building with Sara trailing behind them. The whole way there she had to listen to Thomas and Nick argue, and she was ready to put them in time out. However, the men probably wouldn't listen to her anyways.

Nick spotted Wesley in Russel's officer, and quickly ran over with Thomas right behind him. Wesley turns seeing them enter the office, Thomas was about to shout or say something when Russel cut both Thomas and Nick off.

"Not a word." Russel said.

Nick looks at Russel, "Russel what is going on?"

Russel exhales, "I am housing Wesley for a while."

"That is insane! I am his father." Thomas said.

Nick turns to Thomas, "No I am his father."

"I raised the boy!" Thomas shouts.

Russel shakes his head, "Enough! Stop with the shouting, and realized this isn't about you. This is about Wesley." Russel said.

Thomas looked at Wesley, "Sport."

Wesley shakes his head, "I want to stay with Mr. Russel until I know what to do."

Nick nods and yet Thomas did not agree, "He is sixteen. What does he know?"

Russel sighs, "Wesley can you give me a minute?"

Wesley nods, "Sure."

Sara walks over, "Hey Wes want a tour of the lab?"

Wesley nods and follows Sara out of the office. Nick and Thomas were told to sit down, Russel exhales and takes a seat on his desk.

"Grow up, both of you." Russel said.

"But Russel, I just got Wesley into my life. I don't want to lose him." Nick said.

"As if." Thomas said.

"I am serious! The more you fight and fight, the more Wesley will push away. He has a mother in the hospital and two men who are his fathers. He needs you both to be there and not fight over his love. He needs people to hug him when he is going to cry." Russel said.

"Fine, we'll back off." Thomas said.

"I promised him I'll let him crash over night. He just needs a break and figure everything out." Russel said.

Nick nods, "Alright Russel. Just tell him, that we both love him very much."

Thomas nods in agreement.

"I will." Russel said.

**-CSI-**

Sara and Wesley entered Greg's lab, where Greg was listening to loud rock music as he worked. When he noticed people in his lab, the younger CSI turned off the music. Wesley was impressed not just with the music but with the technology.

"You listen to Slipknot?" Wesley asked.

Greg blushed, "The only music that helps me focus."

Wesley smiles, "Never would have thought of a grown man to play Slipknot at work."

Sara smiles, "He always did and our old boss use to rag on him about how he needed to be professional."

Greg laughs, "He was harder on me."

Wesley kept his smile and looked at the equipment in front of him, "What is this?"

"Oh this machine here helps us identify DNA." Greg said.

Wesley nods, "Does it take long?" He asked.

Greg shrugs, "It depends on the DNA we have. Sometimes we'd get partial DNA prints or even hair, nails, and other forms of DNA." Greg said.

Wesley nods again, "Is this job hard? I mean does it take a lot to work in a crime lab?"

Sara looks at Wesley, "You seem interested."

Wesley's smile faded slightly, "Not interested just curious."

Greg smiles, "She is only teasing you. It requires to have a bachelor's degree with a major in chemistry or a related physical or natural science."

Wesley nods, "So you are kinda like science geniuses?"

Greg smiles while nodding, "Yeah sorta."

Russel, Thomas, and Nick exit the office and noticed Wesley talking with Greg. Nick noticed how relax Wesley looked, it was the most relax the kid had looked in days. Sara had this motherly look as Wesley kept looking at her as she talked and offered him something to either eat or drink. Greg had this older brother appoarch to him, which made Wesley feel like he could talk to Greg without feeling dumb or anything. Russel turns to the two fathers.

"I will bring him here tomorrow." Russel said.

Thomas nods, "Just call my cell. It's always on."

"I will Mr. Dooley." Russel said.

Thomas shakes his head, "Thomas. Call me Thomas." Thomas said.

Russel nods, Nick and Russel watched Thomas leave. Russel and Nick stood face to face, Nick had his hands in his pockets. Russel stared at Nick and saw Wesley in him, it was crazy and yet it was humbling.

"Is your wife okay with Wesley staying over?" Nick asked.

Russel nods, "Barbara is visiting Maya." He says.

Nick nods, "Alright."

Russel looks at his colleague, "He'll be fine- this just came to him so sudden he is just conflicted."

Nick nods, "I know."

**-CSI-**

Wesley had settled in the guest room with what little stuff he had from his house. Wesley walked to the living room and found himself staring at the photographs on the wall, he had no idea what it was like. What it was like to have a "real" family.

Russel noticed Wesley staring, "Oh that's my daughter, Maya and my son, Charlie." Russel said.

Wesley turns to Russel, "I see."

Russel put a hand on Wesley's shoulder, "Well come on. I have dinner ready."

Wesley turns and suddenly smells a good smell, it was hamburgers. Wesley didn't really care what he was eating, anything was better than that hospital food. Wesley takes a seat and so did Russel, he noticed the boy make his burger in silence and Russel made his as well.

"So, Wesley what are your plans after high school?" Russel asked.

Wesley shrugs, "Find a job."

Russel nods, "No college?"

Wesley snickered, "People like me don't go to college."

Russel sighs, "Anyone can get into college. You just have to try."

Wesley shrugs, "I do- I just. It's not for me."

Russel nods, "You're sixteen and have enough time to figure out what you want to do."

Wesley looks at Russel, "A friend of mine told me joining the army is the best way to go. I can get the hell out of here and never look back."

Russel took a drink and said, "Don't you want to see your family ever again?"

Wesley shakes his head, "Nope."

"Why?" Russel asked.

Wesley looks up, "Because my mom is a pole-dancer and ignores her child. My step-father is remarried with another women and spending his time with his new step-children. As for my biological father, once he gets to know me he'd want to get rid of me too."

Russel looked worried, "You really think Nick would do that?"

Wesley nods after he took a bite of his meal.

"Wes, just because many people have disappointed you and ignored you doesn't mean will be the same." Russel said.

Wesley looks up, "How do you know?"

Russel looks at Wesley seriously, "Because he told me he just got you back and doesn't want to lose you."

Wesley looked down at his plate, "He said that?"

Russel nods, "Yes."

Wesley looked up, "He really cares?"

"So does Thomas," Russel said.

Wesley looked down again, "I don't want to be with him- I don't want any of this."

Russel looked worried, "What do you want?"

Wesley kept his eyes fixed on his dirty converse, "I want everything to be normal. I want everything to the way it was suppose to be."

Russel sighs, "I can't make that happen but I can assure you that you have a family."

Wesley remained silent.

"Being the son of Nick Stokes you just gained more members of your family. Either its from his biological family or from his family at the crime lab. Wesley, you don't have to worry or feel afraid anymore." Russel said.

Wesley slowly looked up, "Wha- What about my mom?"

Russel looks at Wesley, "I believe she'll get better."

Wesley looks down, "And if she doesn't?"

Russel shakes his head, "Let's not think like that."

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
